The list
by I'm the girl that favours fire
Summary: Dramione v Romione. Draco and Ron have a bet. A game,perhaps. Who can get the most girls? The next girl on the list,is none other than Hermione Granger. With only two days in the contest, who will win and more importantly, who will she fall for?
1. Chapter 1

"So, ready to give in yet?" Draco asked, steely determination in his eye. Ronald Weasley stared back with equal courage.

"I'm not giving in, Malfoy. We may aswell just keep going to see who wins." He said with a smirk. "HARRY! Next."

Harry walked into the dimly lit chamber and unravelled the roll of parchment. They'd asked Neville Longbottom to write up a list of girls names last week, he'd collected 20 names from the girl in the school. The challenge was that the girl who's name appeared on the list would become the target of their affections until one boy emerged with more dates than the other.

Harry had refused, as he was happy with Ginny, and argued that even if he wasn't, he wouldn't join in.

Nobody in the room knew who's name appeared next on the list. Both boys would have two days to try and win the heart of whichever poor victim was next on their list.

"Hermione Granger." Harry could barely contain his laughter. "Good luck boys." And he left the room,whistling contentedly as he did.

"Ready to pull out and admit defeat before I steal your girl?" Draco let the words dance across his lips as the colour drained from his opponents face.

"I'm not giving up Malfoy. Are you?" His jab was pointless, Draco was ruthless, and would win at any cost. Ron wasn't bothered about winning, so long as he didn't lose.

##############################################

Hermione had had quite enough male attention today to last her her whole life. Ron starts talking about going on a date,but then mumbled and ran off. Of course, she wasn't totally opposed to the idea of going on a date with Ron,but she was a lady, an would be asked accordingly.

Neville kept giving her Shifty eyes, and Harry had laughed at her all day. Was something wrong with her hair? Had her breasts finally grown? Maybe she had skid marks? She cringed at the thought and locked that mental suggestion deep in her mind where no one - including herself - would find it again.

"Wotcher Granger." Gregory Goyle called at her, Vincent Crabbe not two seconds behind him. Confused,she turned around, just as Draco Malfoy started kissing her! Kissing her. Where the hell had this come from?! She pushed him from her and curled her lip in disgust.

"I'll give you my owl later." He added with a narcissistic wink and fled after his friends.

###################################

Ron had failed miserably,he finally got the nerve to ask her out and then bloody Malfoy walked into the Great Hall, giving him an overly sarcastic apologetic smile.

Malfoy probably already had her. God, he'd do anything to have Hermione. Hell,he'd play Malfoy and lose for the rest of his life to have her. One kiss. One touch.

################################

Hermione Granger. Four seconds of mouth on mouth contact and she was already stick in Malfoys head. Damn,girl.

On the up side, he was not losing to weasel boy,so how bad could it be really?

Hermione Malfoy.

"What the hell dude? You can't just think that!" He said to himself.

He decided he needed air. He stood up and went outside the library,if only to breath for a moment. Then he noticed she'd walked in. Hermione. He had to ask her on a date,somehow.

Draco realised that this girl made him nervous, she was prettier than any girl he'd dated before, smarter then even himself and one of the golden trio.

Without thinking another thought, he ran to the owlery.

######################

Hermione sat in her bed chambers. Three hours of intense arithmacy revision and she'd gotten nowhere. Couldn't remember a damn thing. Her eyes kept wandering to _him _,how could she think of anything else?

Pavarti Patil was currently having her hair braided by Lavender Brown. Hermione was just about to go downstairs when she noticed an owl tapping at their window. She walked over to the window,and the bird flew in.

"Woah! Who's is that?" Pavarti laughed.

Hermione shrugged. The letter was dropped on her bed and the bird disappeared.

_Granger,_

_I know you love the weasel,_

_And I really don't see why,_

_'Cos he copies you in every class,_

_Just so his scores high. _

_I know we rarely speak,_

_And when we do its mean,_

_I'm just asking for one little date,_

_To wipe the whole slate clean._

_So say you'll do it,within the hour,_

_Say you'll be my girl,_

_Come down to the dungeons,_

_You know I'll rock your world._

_~ DM._

"Oh...mygod." She said, dropping the letter and sitting on the bed. She immediately wrote out a return letter.

"I have to go." Hermione said to no one at all, and leaves,only to find Harry and Ron sitting in front of the fire.

"Hey,Hermione. What's with the rush?" Harry said.

"I have to meet someone." She said,leaving before Ron could ask who.

"It's Malfoy isn't it? That slick git." Harry just laughed. "Come on, we're going to spy."

#######################

"Ah, Granger." Draco called. "See you got my owl."

"Yes,but I was wondering..." Draco never heard what she was wondering,because at that moment, he'd crashed his lips to hers.

And this time,she kissed back.

"I was wondering what this means." She said, after they broke apart.

He snaked his hands around her waist. "It means I win."

**So, whaddya think? I quite liked writing it. It's just a one shot, but if I get,say... five requests, I'll do the next chapter!:)**

**- Maddi x**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hermione,No!" She heard from the end of the corridor, not a moment after her lips touched Malfoy's. She knew who it was immediately, but didn't want the moment to end. Reluctantly, she drew her lips away from his.

"Ron?" Hermione asked, he was running towards her, bits of his hair dancing in his own breeze.

"Hermione, please, don't."

"Don t what? I'm so confused." She looked between the two boys. Ron was shooting daggers at Malfoy, while Draco was giving him a rather amused grin.

"Wait... What is this about?" She eyed both boys suspiciously.

"Harry! C'mere, bring the list." She noticed Harry walk around the corner at that moment, his head was down, as if he were ashamed, but his lips were twisted in an amused smile.

"Ron... I don't think you should..." Ron snatched it from his hands. He looked Hermione in the eye.

"Sorry." He handed it to her.

_Pavarti Patil - Draco _

_Padma Patil - Ron_

_Lavender Brown - Ron_

_Romilda Vane - Ron. _

_Pansy Parkinson - Draco_

_Astoria - Draco_

_Ginny - Not in the game (Harry) _

_Susan Bones - Draco _

_Luna Lovegood - Ron. _

_Hermione Granger - _

"Wait... What is this?" She asked, dropping the paper, disgusted.

"It's... well, Harry?" Ron look hopefully to his best friend.

"Fine." He sighed. "It's a list we created, twenty girls in the school, whoever could get the most dates from girls in the the school, would win. I'm not in the game,though."

Hermione was furious. Then hurt. Then furious again. "Argh! I knew neither of you could possibly be interested in me. God, why am I so stupid? And both of you... Ought to be ashamed. That's vile. We are not something to be won. Ask us out, if we like you, we'll say yes, which I would've happily said to either of you an hour ago. Ugh."

And she stormed away.

_Thank you for the reviews everyone! _

_I'll add a final part to the story if I get... hm, Four requests?_


End file.
